


local haunts

by yehetno



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Halloween, I WILL NOT APOLOGIZE, M/M, probably fluff or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehetno/pseuds/yehetno
Summary: Soonyoung is not into ghosts, ghouls, vampires, werewolves, banshees, zombies, witches, creepy clowns, mad scientists, murderous mental patients, mutated spiders, loud noises, long moans, and staying out past midnight.  However, he is into Minghao.
 
translation(s):vietnamese/Tiếng Việt





	

**Author's Note:**

> "oh but yehetno this is so unoriginal and everyone writes about haunted houses and this is riddled with cliches and blah blah blah"  
> look at me. i know. but when u feel it, u feel it. I'm 60% metaphors, 30% fluff, 5% cliches, 4.9% angst and .1% mediocre writing. let me live.

The term "scaredy cat" is a bit harsh, in Soonyoung's humble opinion.  First, it implies that cats are frequently scared by anything and everything, which is just flatly wrong.  They are just easily startled.

Soonyoung is not a scaredy cat or cry-baby or any of those terms which his friends have liberally used to characterize his disaffection for being frightened.  He is practical; why should he go into a situation that is designed to scare him?  He does not have a strong heart, what if he has a heart attack because he thought that going into a creepy building was a good idea?  He has a responsibility to himself and his family to avoid entering scary situations.

So his knee-jerk reaction to being invited to some haunted tour is no.  No times a thousand, no with a myriad of expletives tossed into a flurry of rejections.  No, he does not want to pay someone to try to make him squeal and shriek for fifteen to twenty minutes.  No sir, he does not.  

However, it isn't just _anyone_ asking him.

Minghao asks him, batting his eyelashes and wearing an expression so genuine that it could cleanse someone of their sins.  In his melodic voice, armed with good intentions, he turns to Soonyoung and asks, "Do you want to come with us?"

His soul screams no.  His brain lets loose waves of panic.  His dumb heart seizes his vocal chords, completely disregarding twenty-some-odd years of having an adverse reaction to anything remotely scary, and answers with a triumphant, "Sure."

That is Soonyoung's problem; he cannot say no to Minghao.  It is a combination of Minghao's sheer adorableness and a somewhat sizable crush on his acquaintance-bordering-on-friend.  Sure, Minghao is a rounded person, more than all of the cute quirks that he has.  Soonyoung has seen him snap at Mingyu and get frustrated at the inefficiency of a restaurant's wait staff, but crushes tend to blind you from all of the harsher aspects of a person.  Something about Minghao makes Soonyoung feel like a brownie fresh out of the oven: warm and gooey in the middle.

 Once his brain regains control, he immediately wants to take it back.  Haha, psych, just kidding, no haunted horrors for him but he appreciates the sentiment.  It's on the tip of his tongue, the vehement rejection of the proposal because he'll actually die if he goes.  

However, the word dies on his tongue when he sees the way that Minghao lights up. He softly claps his hands together in delight, an unrestrained grin bursting across his face, the little bounce of delight he does before turning back to the rest of their mutual friends to announce that Kwon Soonyoung will be joining their excursion.

Soonyoung sits back in his seat quietly, letting the reality of his situation sink in.

 

//

 

He shifts between his feet awkwardly, unable to actually tear his eyes away from the spot on the ground where they're fixated.  He can hear blood-curdling screams coming from the haunted house, which is really more of a scary school because the company putting it on has rented out an abandoned high school.  Either way, he is going into a situation in which there are individuals deliberately attempting to terrify him.

Since Jeonghan suggested getting into the Halloween spirit, Soonyoung has been forced into a wearing a costume.  His costume, unearthed from the depths of his closet, resembles something along the line of a wizarding student from Harry Potter, but all he has to his name is a plastic wand and a scarf that has the Hufflepuff crest on it. 

He tries to calm his nerves, promising himself that he will never have to do it again.  Somehow, if Minghao asks him to do this again, he'll remember the experience and call upon the memory to give him the power to reject Minghao.

Minghao is in the middle of a chat with Junhui.  Naturally, they're speaking in Mandarin, as they tend to do whenever they don't want someone to eavesdrop like Soonyoung wants to do right now.  

Minghao is dressed as a fairy.  He has little wings, a light pink sweater, and a flower crown.

All that Soonyoung can hope is that Minghao isn't his buddy.  He doesn't want to embarrass himself; Minghao has yet to be exposed to a terrified Soonyoung.  He's clingy, fast-talking, prone to yelling and crying.

When Minghao and Junhui finish talking, Minghao walks directly over to Soonyoung and links arms with him.  He smiles and says, "Looks like we're in it together."

Soonyoung wants to sigh in disappointment, but that might make it look like he doesn't like hanging out with Minghao, which from far from the case.  For once in his  life, his body seems to be functioning normally around Minghao.  The mess of nerves weighing down his stomach can't be lifted up with the miracle that is Minghao.  All that Soonyoung can do is let out a weak, unenthusiastic, "Yay."

Minghao frowns and nudges him, "Is something the matter?"

Soonyoung grips his wand and looks at Minghao, "I'm not good at haunted houses."

"It'll be okay," Minghao promises in earnest.

They join the end of the very short line, and Soonyoung can already feel dread dripping down his back.  Minghao keeps their arms linked, looking over to check on Soonyoung.  At any other time or place, Soonyoung would find it endearing and add into his little chest of reasons why Soonyoung's crush on Minghao might be mutual.  

They finally enter the school, and it quickly becomes one fright after another.  Right off the bat, they encounter a screaming ghost who keeps getting too close to Soonyoung.  Soonyoung unlinks his arm with Minghao's in order to tightly grip onto his hand.  He half-hides behind Minghao the entire way.  He lets out several yelps when hands try to grab at his ankles.  There is a room chock full of creepy clowns and Soonyoung cannot bring in himself to even look up.  His eyes remain fixed on Minghao's left shoulder.

The final hallway is quite a task.  The employees of the haunted house scream their lungs out and encroach on Soonyoung's personal space with their fake knives and painted faces, and Soonyoung lets out shout after shout, pushing Minghao forward in order end the nightmare as quickly as possible.

They finally emerge on the other side of the school, and Soonyoung is much worse for wear. Minghao, on the other hand, doesn't seem remotely affected.  He simply helps Soonyoung find a seat on one of the benches and pats Soonyoung's back gently, letting him hold his head in his hands and regain his bearings.

It takes several deep breaths for Soonyoung to acknowledge that he is, in fact, alive. He slowly straightens himself up and looks over at Minghao uneasily.

Minghao fishes something out of his pocket and presents to Soonyoung a lollipop.  He offers a soft smile and a nod of encouragement.  Soonyoung takes it, ripping the wrapper off his the hard candy and pops it in his mouth.

"Why did you agree to come if you knew that you weren't going to have a good time?"  Minghao asks quietly.

Soonyoung shifts his lollipop in his mouth before pulling it out slowly.  He clicks his tongue, "You asked me to."

"I wouldn't have been offended if you said no," Minghao promises.

"But you wanted me to go..." Soonyoung replies, hoping that somehow the subtext fo his words will be enough to enlighten Minghao to more-than-friendly feelings he has for him.

Minghao huffs and lets out a small whine, "Well, I didn't want to you have a bad time."

"It's not a bad time if I'm with you," Soonyoung mumbles, looking at the piece of candy he holds between his fingers.

Minghao scrunches his face, "Look, I like you.  A lot.  So, if haunted houses don't float your boat, tell me.  I can find other appropriate Halloween-related events that don't make you cry."

Soonyoung nods, "When you say you like me..."

"If I saw a dog and I was with you, I would feel guilty about abandoning you.  I might even ask you if it's okay to pet the dog."

Soonyoung blushes, putting his lollipop back in his mouth, "Really?"

"Yes."

"I like you too," Soonyoung says with his lollipop tucked against his cheek.

"I know," Minghao sighs, grabbing Soonyoung's hand and lacing their fingers together. 

They stay that way as they wait for the rest of their group to emerge.  Soonyoung is okay if they never make it out of the haunted house.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I almost want to say that rare pairs are fun, but like, no one writes them so there is very little content.
> 
> Feedback will make my day. Donate kudos, drop a comment, bookmark, and stay awesome.
> 
> ([ talk to me on tumblr plz.](http://yehetno.tumblr.com))


End file.
